Recordatorio
by Schala S
Summary: Durante el viaje incierto que realiza mil años al pasado para retornar a Konnatsu, Tapion saca conclusiones sobre su experiencia con Hildegan, Hoi, la Tierra, Trunks y, sobre todo, con su hermano Minoshia, su sacrificio y las enseñanzas que, pese a ser tan pequeño, dejó en él. Un regalo para mi querida Hil.


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **RECORDATORIO**

* * *

—para Hil—

* * *

El silencio es ese momento en el cual todo parece quieto, el tiempo, el espacio, los pensamientos, todo sentir que pueda llenarnos, incluso nuestra mera respiración; en un instante de silencio todo parece dejar de existir. Eso siente él ante esta nada que contempla a través del vidrio de esta misteriosa máquina: todo se ha ido de mí, nada queda, nada duele. Al relajarse en el asiento, siente al silencio una suerte de invitación.

Repasa. Mucho ha sucedido, mucha gente ha muerto, muchas vidas se han visto expuestas a terribles suplicios. Lo ha dado todo por detener el sufrimiento, por luchar por su pueblo. Lo ha dado todo y, mil años después, con este viaje al lugar al cual pertenece, siente que todo ha valido la pena; la satisfacción de quien lucha por vencer.

Suspira y quiebra el silencio. Una sonrisa se pinta en su boca. Estuvo siglos y siglos en silencio, encerrado en esa caja musical sellada para siempre, entregado por voluntad propia al silencio para que ya nada lo quebrara en pos de garantizar la paz y el bienestar de las personas de su planeta natal, Konnatsu. Aceptar el silencio había significado renunciar para siempre a su hermano, Minoshia, no sin antes desear que siempre estuviera bien, que nunca le sucediera nada, que el hecho de jamás volver a verlo simbolizara la paz. Y no. Había despertado de su eterno sueño entonando la melodía sagrada de su planeta, la melodía que rendía tributo a los dioses, y la melodía, el sonido provocado por ella, no había significado más que la muerte. No estaba en Konnatsu, sino en la Tierra, y quien lo había despertado era Hoi, uno de aquellos malignos brujos que habían provocado el caos al despertar a Hildegan. Ver a Hoi fue desolador: Minoshia estaba muerto y Hildegan podía volver a unirse.

El silencio no había servido de nada.

Cuánto hubiera dado por el silencio en el momento en que Hildegan despertó. Ahora no estaría viajando, sino con Minoshia en la eternidad, su hermano y él siempre, siempre unidos. Porque Hildegan había quebrado el silencio al aterrorizar a las personas, al herirlas y matarlas. Gritos eran lo único que se escuchaba en Konnatsu, gritos de dolor, de pérdida, de desolación. Por supuesto que él había decidido ayudar, hacer lo que los dioses demandaran para que la paz retornara. No había dudado, jamás: había ido al encuentro de Hildegan junto a Minoshia y el guerrero que portaba la espada legendaria. Había entonado la melodía de los dioses para encerrar una mitad en su cuerpo, lo había recibido dentro de su ser al mismo tiempo que su hermano. Al convertirse en valientes, todos los respetaban, todos los idolatraban, todos los idealizaban, sí, idealizaban, porque no eran valientes, no todo el tiempo, no ante todo.

Interrumpe sus pensamientos al contemplar el entorno. Líneas verdes y violetas que asemejan rayos eléctricos explotando una y otra vez ante la nada, el negro que cubre por completo el sendero por el cual avanza, o bien retrocede, a su mundo. Más allá, hacia el pasado y también hacia el futuro, la nada se pronuncia, la misma nada que observara ante el altar de los dioses de su planeta el día que le dijeron que debía confinarse a una caja musical para siempre. Todos los días, a todas horas, escuchaba lo mismo del pueblo: héroe, valiente; eres legendario, gran Tapion. Al escuchar de los sabios el destino que debía aceptar para el resto de sus días supo que el pueblo mentía, que lo que decían era falso, pues por un instante, al contemplar la nada de su futuro, había sentido miedo, terror, furia, impotencia. No por salvar al mundo; no por aceptar su destino, ni siquiera; el miedo, así como los demás sentires, unos quizá impropios en un valiente, se relacionaban con su hermano. No dudaba de Minoshia, de su capacidad, de su sacrificio; dudaba de separarse de él, de tener que aceptar una nada en la otra punta de la galaxia despojado de Minoshia para siempre. Y Minoshia, tan joven, tan vivo, le había demostrado quién de los dos era el verdadero valiente. Se habían vislumbrado, Tapion con miedo y tristeza, Minoshia con sorpresa, y el último había hecho lo máximo que podía hacer, lo más noble que un ser vivo puede hacer por otro en el momento más crítico: sonreírle.

Sonríe, ¿cómo no? Sonríe al recordarlo y sabe que siempre lo hará, porque ignora si este viaje a través de la nada lo conducirá a su mundo, si Minoshia estará hacia el final o no. No lo sabe, no tiene forma de saberlo, mas sí tiene la oportunidad de intentarlo, y lo intentará. Porque aunque no lo sepa, sabe que todo estará bien, sí, siempre, porque ese gesto de su hermano en aquel inevitable instante de duda lo significó y significará todo para él. Era, será, la última huella que Minoshia dejó en su vida, la última y tal vez la más importante de todas, por encerrar esa sonrisa todo lo que Minoshia significaba como persona.

Era el verdadero héroe. Era el cimiento del héroe que había en Tapion. Lo es.

Al despertar mil años después en la Tierra había sentido que nunca volvería a pasar, que ninguna sonrisa, jamás, serviría de cimiento para el héroe que habitaba en su interior. Y no. Porque en ese muchachito terrícola de mortífero poder saiyajin había conseguido por un instante aquello que Minoshia le daba: fortaleza. Había vuelto a pelear en pos de la paz de un nuevo planeta, había hecho todo lo posible por salvar a la Tierra y había contribuido en el desenlace de la batalla. Y para colmo había borrado a Hildegan de su interior para siempre. Y todo gracias a la sonrisa de ese niño que no era su hermano, pero sí simbolizaba lo mismo, la calidez que sólo los niños tienen y que sólo los niños pueden expresarles a los adultos, ese sentir que todo es posible, que todo estará bien, que el idealismo por el futuro que deseamos tiene razones de ser. Los niños nos recuerdan, con sencillez, quiénes somos. Minoshia lo había hecho una vez. Trunks lo había vuelto a hacer. Y ahora, ante la nada, no tiene idea de nada, de si todo estará bien o estará mal. Pero él resistirá, seguirá, jamás claudicará.

El silencio se refuerza ante él. Llega, llega al fin, está seguro. Suspira, siente la incertidumbre; dos sonrisas de héroe le recuerdan quién es. Ahora lo sabe: pase lo que pase todo estará bien. Tendrá la valentía de su parte y el recordatorio en lo más alto de su memoria. Pase lo que pase, venga lo que venga, sonreirá. Hoy, siempre. Sonreirá.

Nada, nunca, lo detendrá. Pues eso es un héroe de verdad.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_

 _¡Hola! Ante todo, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá._

 _Este fic, el pasado julio, fue un regalo para mi queridísima amiga **Hildis** , de las personas más maravillosas que conocí gracias a los fics. Linda, ya te dije todo cuando te mandé el archivo por PDF, nomás permitime reiterarte el agradecimiento por tu amistad y el cariño incondicional que siento por vos. ¡Sos lo más, Hil! Te adoro con el alma, gracias por todo, es un honor tenerte como amiga. =) _

_¿Por qué Tapion? Hil quería leer sobre él y yo quería, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, escribir sobre él. Sientan esto como un homenaje a un personaje que me encanta, a él, a su hermano y a todo lo que siempre me llegó de los dos. Es pequeño, humilde, pero es sentido el homenaje._

 _Quise concentrarme en las sensaciones del personaje ante esa nada que imagino debe ser el viaje en el tiempo. La oscuridad y el silencio remiten a cosas, yquise que Tapion se fuera guiando por ellas para repasar._

 _Espero les guste y gracias miles por leer. Será hasta otra._

 _Nos leemos n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
